Of Dragons and Earth
by Kaida Raine
Summary: Will Draco and Hermione ever be able to get along, or are they destined to be mortal enemies forever? --R&R Please--
1. I: Opposite Ends of the Magical Spectrum

**Of the Dragon and the Earth**

Disclaimer- even though I wish I owned Draco, Fred, George, Harry and Ron, I sadly, do not. So please, I beg of you, try not to sue my pants off?

* * *

_Chapter I: Opposite Ends of the Wizardry Spectrum_

I've been endowed with the honor of telling you a story of two very different children, with two very different backgrounds. One, living in a world shadowed by evil, believing that all were beneath their kind. Another, taught to treat everything and everyone with equality, and to respect all elders. I am sad to report, that I am unable to tell you if this story will end with rainbows and butterflies, or if it will end with darkness and pain. This story is not my own, but rather the tale of the two whom I have mentioned. This particular story is none other than the story of Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger.

Now, however different these two may be, somewhere within them, they possessed somewhat similar qualities. For, unbeknownst to the other, or to anyone around them for that matter, they had a deep dark secret. Their love for, well, actually, you'll find out more about these two later on. I will not allow myself to ruin all the fun.

Now, to begin their story, I shall begin to tell it from the beginning. No, not the beginning of their first year, nor their sixth. But rather, the beginning of their seventh year.

He stared at the 'Golden Trio', as so many had called them, from across the room as they chatted animatedly. _They make me sick_. Draco thought to himself, as he coughed and looked around his own table.

"Draco, dear" Pansy cooed from across the table. "Eat something."

Draco looked up at Pansy and sneered. "First of all, _Pansy._ Do not call me 'Dear'. I am not your dear. Secondly, contrary to popular belief, we are not, and I repeat, with strong enthusiasm I might add, NOT dating, so worry about yourself and leave me be for a change."

---

"So anyway, my dad won tickets to see the chudley canons. THE chudley canons! And we got to meet them afterwards. Their chaser actually let me use his broom! It was bloody brilliant! Bloody bri– Hermione are you listening?" Ron turned his head to see which way Hermione was looking at, as Harry breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Ron finally stopped talking.

Hermione shook her head, bringing herself out of a daze. "What? Oh yeah. I'm listening. Chudley Canons, chaser, bloody brilliant and whatnot, keep going" Before Harry could control himself, he shouted out a plain and simple "no!" and.. _cleverly_ covered it up by saying, "what I mean is, no Hermione. Ron and I want to know what's got you so distracted."

"I'm not distracted, I just.." Hermione looked at her two best friends faces and knew it was not worth denying. "Oh alright. It's that bloody git, Malfoy. _He's_ the Head Boy this year. And _I'm_ head girl. Normally, I wouldn't care, but we have to share a common room for Merlin's Sake! Something about house unity and what not, I read it in Hogwarts: A His.." Before she could finish, both Ron and Harry chimed in, finishing the oh so very well known book title. 'Hogwarts: A History'.

Hermione watched in utter disgust (and a bit of amusement, though she would never admit), as Ron engulfed every little portion of the food he head piled onto his plate. She adverted her gaze towards the head table, which sat all the Professors, scanning the table for what seemed to be the thousandth time, she smiled inwardly. _Professor Lupin's back._ Hermione thought cheerfully to herself. Recently, Professor Dumbledore had done everything in his power to eliminate any discriminatory laws towards werewolves, which had been proved to be a very successful battle. Lupin, feeling comfortable at the side of Dumbledore, especially after the death of the last remaining Mauderer, accepted the allotted position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He never seemed more happy, or alive.

Draco hadn't taken too kindly towards his old Professor, even if he hadn't been in his class yet. _Why would the old bat_ ever_ give such a position to a werewolf of all creatures?_ Draco quietly thought to himself. Draco began to realize that this year would prove to be quite overwhelming, one which his perfect features would not be too happy about. He not only had to deal with a wolf as a professor, but he also had to deal with a _mudblood_ as his associate.

Everyone, having finished their meals, began to file out of the Great Hall, the Prefects dragging along the young first years who were still completely amazed with the charmed ceiling. Hermione and Draco separated themselves from their friends, or in Draco's case, cronies and groupies, and headed off to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"What's the password, Malfoy?" Hermione said the moment they arrived at the statue.  
"How in bloody hell should I know, Granger?"  
"I don't know, you always claim to be better than I!"  
"Because that's right, you're a little mudblood who constantly hides from the big bad wizardry world behind her studies"  
"Why you foul.."  
"Amazingly good looking"  
"Evil" Hermione chose to ignore Draco's small comments.  
"Irresistible"  
"Poor excuse for a..."

Before Hermione was able to finish, Dumbledore, who somehow managed to open the passageway without the awareness of the two feuding teens, cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"If you please," He said, his eyes twinkling with humor and anger all at once, as he began to ascend up the spiraling stairs. They immediately hushed as the two followed the Professor up the short flight of stairs. Hermione stared quietly at the phoenix perched upon it's rail, as she waited patiently for the headmaster to settle into his overly large office chair.

"No I assume," he began as he offered Hermione and Draco a lemon drop. "That the two of you are aware of the living arrangements set in place for the rest of the year, yes?" The two nodded joylessly in response. "Now of course you two will only be sharing a common room, no more, no less. I trust in you two get along, put aside the feud of your rival houses, and instead set an example to all who look up to you." He looked between Hermione and Draco, silently hoping that he had made the right decision giving them such high ranking positions. But he had faith.

"No questions? Good, meetings will be held regularly, and your new password is 'Gizmo'. Good day Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger."


	2. Suprises and Skrewts

**Disclaimer**: I own.. gum._  
_

_Chapter II: _

_Suprises and Skrewts_

_Gizmo?,_ Draco thought to himself. _The old man really is completely insane.  
_Hermione stood a bit behind Draco as she looked around the room, her jaw practically reaching the floor. Now, this room wasn't /that/ elaborate, but, to Hermione it was absolutely beautiful. Chestnut bookshelves adorned the walls under the moderately sized windows, which were trimmed with simple blue curtains. The floor paneled with wood, in the middle of which a modest hearth accented by two arm chairs and a small couch. Hermione wondered why she saw no trace of either of their house colors, but instead brushed the thought aside, and quickly made her way up a small flight of stairs to a door with her name written on it with a simple gold script.  
_Hermione Granger_  
_Head Girl_

Hermione sighed happily as she traced each glittering letter with her eyes, before gently opening the door and walking into her new room. _No more sharing. Complete and utter silence, all to myself_. She thought to herself as the door finally opened. The words circled in her head, and she gave an un-expected squeal of joy, which made Draco, who was making his way towards his own room, cringe. Hermione shut her door quickly and jumped on top of her red and gold four poster bed. She didn't think life could get any better.

-------

Draco watched as Hermione ran past him, up to her room. Deciding she had the right idea, he headed towards his. Before he could even reach the third step, he heard what sounded like a small pig squeal. Turning his head quickly towards the source of the noise, he saw Hermione standing in her door way before she rushed away in a flash. _This is going to be a loooong year_. Draco though, as he finally made it to his own bedroom. Sighing at the annoying modesty of the rooms he had the.. pleasure of viewing so far, he made his way towards his tiny bed which he collapsed on top of, face down. Not bothering to change, he fell into a deep restless sleep.

-------

Hermione woke the next morning, a huge smile plastered on her face. The first day of class. Her favorite day of the year, well, aside from final exams that is. She quickly took a shower in the bathroom she explored the previous night, the insides of which pleased her as much as the rest of her years' accommodations had done. Using a quick dry spell, she ran into her room, got dressed, and quickly tugged a brush through her unruly hair. Sighing, she did her best to tame it, even though it had tamed somewhat over the years, it was still the trademark Hermione hair. Frowning, she grabbed her books and headed to breakfast, eager to see Harry and Ron again.

-------

Draco groaned as the sunlight streamed through his windows and onto his face. Throwing a pillow at the window, which resulted in absolutely nothing, he got up and trudged toward his bathroom. Not taking notice to a thing about him, he took a quick shower. Drying off, he slipped into his school uniform. Running a hand through his hair, he was done. He went downstairs into his new common room, and took a book from a shelf, and sat on the couch, he wanted to put off doing anything on this particular morning. Draco hated school, and he hated breakfast. But, more importantly, he hated Pansy. She was at school, and she was at breakfast. He hated those three things more than he hated the one thing he was_ supposed _to hate. Mudbloods. More specifically, Hermione Granger.

------

After breakfast, the Golden Trio split up, going to seperate classes, until finally they all had Care of Magical Creatures. Happily meeting up at Hagrid's hut, they chatted about their first day of class. Hermione mentioned every little detail she learned with a sparkle in her eyes, as Harry and Ron listening, inwardly laughing at their friends excitement over school.  
"Oh, pipe down Granger, will ya?" Draco glared at Hermione, as she abrubtly stopped her speaking. Ron and Harry turned to face Draco, their glares rivaling his, and those of his "bodyguards".  
"Buzz off Ferret, no one _asked_ you to listen in on us" Ron said, his ears turning red with anger.  
"It's hard to concentrate on anything else when the little mudblood doesn't shut her bloody mouth."  
"Why you little..." Hagrid cleared his throat before Hermione could finish her thought. It seemed to her that this year, none of the professors would allow her to insult Draco this year.  
"Now, on wi' class." Harry sighed in relief, thankful that Hagrid stopped anything before it started.  
"A'ight, 'is year we'll start ou' wi' somethin' ya'll are familiar wi'. Blas' Ended Skrewts." The class groaned as Hagrid heaved a crate from behind his hut. Every person was given their own Blast Ended Skrewt. The assignment, to once again take care of the little buggers.  
Halfway through the class, Draco let out a cry of terror. The whole class, turned around alarmed.  
"Oi! Pansy, gerrof me, damnit!" The whole class erupted in laughter as they saw pansy jump on Draco's back to try to escape the end of her Blast Ended Skrewt.  
"eh, Ms. Parkinson. I believe i' best to ge' off the boy 'ow. " Pansy whimpered in fear as she crawled off Draco's back. No one ever saw Draco happier. And no one, for that matter, would believe what Draco thought at that exact moment. _Thank Merlin for that bloody giant. _

_  
_**Author's Note:**Ah, i'm sorry it's taken soo long to get this up. Computer crashed. Sorry again. Thanks to my small amount (and i mean, small) of reviewers.  
AandKerock- I'm not entirely sure if they may or may not get together.. and I'm glad you think they seem in character .  
Callista- glad ya like it, and i really do hope i'll be able to suprise you. I'm trying to stear clear of the clichés.

Review! Please?! pouts


End file.
